


Vergeltung

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1998, Achtung: beschreibt eine Vergewaltigung aus Tätersicht, April 1998, Death Eaters, Drabble, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Rape, Triple Drabble, spielt nachdem Harry und seine Freunde aus Malfoy Manor geflüchtet sind
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Draco konnte Harry nicht identifizieren, als sie ihn direkt bei sich im Hauptquartier gehabt hatten. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, jetzt steht er endgültig ganz unten in der Hackordnung, Voldemort hat ihn zu Freiwild erklärt. Und natürlich gibt es nur allzu viele Todesser und Greifer, die nur darauf gewartete haben, die mächtigen Malfoys fallen zu sehen und sich in jeder nur denkbaren Weise für vergangene Demütigungen zu rächen. Leute wie Fenrir Greyback.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy
Series: Todesserdrabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vergeltung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Restricted Work] by [Jeanny Turner (Ginada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner). Log in to view. 



Der Junge war schon hinüber für heute, dachte Greyback mit leichtem Bedauern, als er sah, wie seine Augen sich nach innen drehten und er unter Mulcibers Körper zusammensackte. Aber egal, Greyback würde eben dafür sorgen, dass er nächstes Mal früher dran kam, und auch wenn der Junge bewusstlos war, würde er seinen Spaß mit ihm haben.

„Viel Vergnügen“, wünschte Mulciber, der den leblosen Körper in Greybacks Richtung stieß, sich die Hose zuknöpfte und die Robe glattstrich.

„Na, dann komm in meine Tätzchen, Schätzchen!“, murmelte Greyback und fand es jetzt doch etwas schade, dass der Junge seinen schönen Reim gar nicht hören konnte. Vielleicht sollte er den auch nächstes Mal noch einmal bringen.

Der im Raum hängende Geruch nach Blut, Kot und Sperma verstärkte sich, als er die Beine des Jungen auseinanderschob und Greybacks wölfische Sinne jubilierten im Einklang mit seinem menschlichen Körper, als er in ihn stieß.

Er erinnerte sich an Lucius Malfoys achtlose Ignoranz zwischen den Kriegen, als er es sich hatte gut gehen lassen so getan hatte, als hätte er ihn nie gesehen.

Stoß.

Er stellte sich Narzissa Malfoys angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck vor, als sie zum ersten Mal gezwungen gewesen war, ihn in ihr Haus zu lassen und zu bewirten.

Stoß.

Er dachte an all die Reinblüter und gesunden Zauberer, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten und seinesgleichen wie Dreck behandelten.

Stoß.

Auch für Draco Malfoy war er ein Nichts gewesen, höchstens gut für die Drecksarbeit.

Stoß.

Wie das Blatt sich gewendet hatte, dachte Greyback, unwillkürlich grinsend, als er auf Dracos leblosen, wehrlosen Körper hinuntersah. Tiefer konnte man nicht sinken. Er jedoch, Fenrir Greyback, stand hoch wie nie in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords. Das Machtgefühl war überwältigend, es berauschte und euphorisierte ihn, und obwohl Draco eigentlich viel zu alt für ihn war, kam sein Orgasmus bald und hart.

**Author's Note:**

> Normalerweise schreibe ich keine Kommentare zu meinen Todesserdrabbles, aber weil dieses das brutalste ist, mache ich eine Ausnahme. Wer meine Geschichten mit Draco über die Nachkriegszeit kennt weiß, dass es quasi überall direkt oder indirekt darum geht, wie er lernt, mit dem Geschehenen klarzukommen (neben den anderen traumatischen Kriegserlebnissen) und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich auch auch mal eine Tat tatsächlich beschreiben muss, wenigstens in dieser kurzen Form, anstatt nur vage Andeutungen zu machen.  
> Ich hoffe aber sehr, dass niemand das Drabble "schön" findet und dass rauskommt, dass es bei sexueller Gewalt meistens sehr wenig um Sex und Lust und sehr viel um Gewalt und Macht geht.


End file.
